


Te quiero

by Oducchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya is a thousand and a million things. Asahi loves them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te quiero

**Author's Note:**

> So, as always. If you spot any error, please let me know. I need to improve my english, so any tip is welcome.

  
Noya is a thousand and a million things, and Asahi is a little scared when he realize how much he loves every single of them, from first to last.  
Noya is a brilliant smile that brightens the day and the gym, after a really difficult save, and Asahi forgets whatever anxiety was devoring his brain alive.  
Noya is a look of pure steel, while he order him to do and give his very best, under that damn net, and Asahi finds out he doesn’t even know anymore how to move his feet to run away.  
Noya is a pair of slender hands that claps loudly against his back, complimenting each of his spikes, and even if the pain makes him waver a little, Asahi feels more secure while he goes to serve.  
Noya is a pair of arms that wrap around his chest, Noya is a cloud of blacks and orange hair that smells like fruits after showering, Noya is a ball of nerves, bones, muscles and warmth that curls in his lap and Asahi wants nothing more than being able to wrap around him and merge into one, without having to let him go again.  
Noya is noise, determination, strength, courage, security, challenge, persistence, confidence, peacefulness, recklessness, embarrassment, energy, desire . Noya is everything, and to whisper an "I love you" drowned in a rain of kisses is surprisingly the easiest and rightest thing in the world.  



End file.
